nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Wii Music
Wii Music is a video game for the Wii. In the game, you will be able to use the wii's remote to conduct an orchestra to perform songs. The game will include over 60 instruments including the piano, violin, saxophone, guitar, and various drum kits. The game will not need or have any acessories at all. Gameplay In all, a total of six instruments (which can be chosen out of a total of 60) can be used for a single song. Different players with their own Wii Remote can join in, and if you wish to share your songs with your friends you can do so via WiiConnect24. After you record your music you can even design an album cover and edit other songs that you've received to your liking. Unlike many music titles such as Guitar Hero and Elite Beat Agents, you don't have to press the buttons in tune with the music - rather most of the game is adlibed. As of yet three mini games have been announced that require the player to 1. conduct an orchestra, 2. connect handbells and 3. test your musical sensitivity.It's unknown if more will be found in the final product. Song list Public domain *"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" *"Yankee Doodle" *"Ode to Joy" *Overture from Carmen *Bridal Chorus Classical *Bridal Chorus *Carmen *Eine Kleine Nachtmusik *From the New World *Minuet in G Minor *Ode to Joy *Swan Lake *The Blue Danube *The Four Seasons - Spring Popular *“Chariots of Fire” (theme) - Vangelis *“Daydream Believer” - made famous by The Monkees *“Every Breath You Take” - Sting *“I’ll be There” - made famous by The Jackson 5 *“I’ve Never Been to Me” - made famous by Charlene *“Material Girl” - Madonna *“Please Mr. Postman” - made famous by The Marvellettes *“September” - Earth, Wind & Fire *“Suriyaki”- Kyu Sakamoto* *“The Loco-Motion” - made famous by Little Eva *“Woman” - John Lennon *“Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go” - George Michael *“Jingle Bell Rock” - made famous by by Bobby Helms Nintendo songs *''Animal Crossing: Wild World/City Folk'' theme *''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' K.K Blues *''F-Zero'' Mute City *''Super Mario Bros.'' Theme *''The Legend of Zelda'' Theme *''Wii Music'' Theme *''Wii SportsTheme Launch The launch of the game wasn't greeted with many sales. In Japan the title just sold 50,000 on launch day, whereas others in the ''Wii series sold many more. During its week of release in Japan, it debuted as the number one top selling title, though still sold half of the amount that Wii Sports sold in the country (note: In Japan Wii Sports was not bundled with the console) Chart Get!: Media Create Sales: 10/13-10/19 (Software) The launch at Nintendo World Store didn't have as many people as expected, especially when compared to the midnight launch of Super Mario Galaxy Wii Music Launch.. Reception During its E3 showing the game was mutually bashed by critics for its simplistic gameplay and unappealing casual aspects. Upon release, 1up and EGM surprised the gaming community by giving the game an -A (roughly translating to a 9/10). They stated that the game does in fact have quite a lot of depth, and that oddly the primary disappointment with the game was the song choices, and that there are very few that are unlockable. References External links *Wii Wiki page Category: Wii games Category: 2008 video games Category: Nintendo developed games